The Plasma Corps
by Luneon the Eclipse Pokemon
Summary: "Welcome to the Plasma Corp. Here you will learn to fight against the Pokemon scum!" That is what Obsidian hears on enlistment day and he knows that its a load of B.S. and is glad he will be able to put down the Plasma once and for all with some help of course. I am accepting OCs. Parents still open: Yellow, Silver, Pearl, Black, Belle, Cheren, Touya, and Touko. 25 years after blk2


Prologue

Touya was panting as he glared across the cave at Ghetsis, he knew that his Samurott could withstand Ghetsis' White Kyurem but he didn't have any more Revives so he used his Zoroark to fight,

"Illusion, you're up!" he called hoping that the special attack and speed would compensate for a low defense, he was wrong.

"Kyurem, Dragon Pulse." Ghetsis said, a smirk on the half of his face that was unmasked. Touya knew it was over as he watched the white and grey dragon shoot a purple beam from its mouth. It hit the red and black bipedal fox and knocked him out.

"Ok then, time for you Aura!" He called for his Lucario, knowing the defense would be able to with stand the blast and, he had a trump card,

"Aura, use your own Dragon Pulse now!" The yellow, blue and black bipedal dog opened his mouth and shot a purple blast at the Dragon, it hit the white and grey beast doing serious damage.

"Kick his ass Touya!" N said grimly from the side lines hoping that his adopted father would finally be finished from his Team Rocket-like plot to rule the world.

"Kyurem finish this." Was all Ghetsis said as his Dragon used Outrage on Aura, the Lucario fell leaving Touya with only his Braviary,

"Go Sky Soldier!" He cried releasing it, "Use Superpower!" As the eagle like Pokemon rushed forward his claws glowing red, the Dragon used Glaciate and knocked him out cold. "No no no no no no no no no no no no!" Touya yelled as he fell to his knees, Ghetsis had won with just one Pokemon."You may have won Ghetsis but I will never give up my pokemon!" And with those words, Reshiram was able to free itself from Kyurem's control long enough to cause a distraction for N to get Touya out as the teenager rushed Ghetsis with a rock in his hand, N knocked him out saying "sorry" and sent out his Starmie,

"My friend, get us out of here!" N said as Reshiram brought the cave down around Ghetsis and Kyurem. The Starmie's jewel glowed as it used Teleport on them and Reshiram.

When Touya awoke, he was in a Pokemon Center surrounded by his team. "Hey guys" he said smiling a little as he got up. He checked his C-Gear, 10:30 pm.

"So, you're up, very well, pack up we need to get to Anville Town Ghetsis is alive, so is Kyurem and they have an army." Cheren said as he walked in to the room followed by the other Pokedex holders, Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Black, White, Belle, Hugh, and…

"Touko? You're a Pokedex holder too?" Touya asked, perplexed.

"Yeah, sorry you to find out with these circumstances." She said a little dejectedly.

"Well, we need to go…" Red said as he returned all of Touya's Pokemon and packed his stuff so fast Touya was surprised if he wasn't used to fleeing from evil terrorist groups that were after his ass.

"Okay let's go" Touya said standing up, the blanket fell off him, then he realized something, he had only his boxers on…

"We'll let you get dressed first," Red said throwing him a set of clothes that wouldn't raise suspicion.

"Good idea…" Touya said as they left the room, some of them snickering. (Gold and Pearl.) Who got smacked in the head by Red.

Authors note: Well, hope Y'all liked it this is my first fic so I hope it does well, I'm tryin for ten reviews! Sorry it's short but it's the prologue so yeah I will try for longer chaps! I also need a couple OCs, as long as they're not the children of Ruby and Platinum, and Red and Blue, preferably odd pairings. Oh yeah, Scarlett, Mercury, Purple, Obsidian, and Crimson are in effect already! So sorry for any inconvience! Nightmares and horrors delight!

Template for OCs:

Name: (First only, it has to fit the color and element pattern of Pokemon, but can be rocks like Granite and Cobble.)

Personality:

Appearance: (Eye color, hair color, clothes, special trade mark item, etc.)

Starter: (and rest of team)

Home Region: Type preference: ( Top three types!)

Age:

Extra: (Anything else you want me to know)

Nightmares and horrors delight!


End file.
